oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Felicity Raveborn
Felicity Raveborn is one of Andrew' (AKA Kit)'s characters. Her initial concept was "busty witch." This is Andrew's second character. Background Elodia Bloom was the spoiled only child of a noble family. Her servants would meet all of her whims with haste and satisfaction, or her servant would face dire consequences. Elodia was always passionate about crea ting outfits for her dolls, which developed into a passion for fashion. In fact, she became quite the skilled tailor. When Elodia reached adolescence, she realized her the horrible secrets of her family: their wealth was built upon the pain and suffering of the commoners her family allowed to live on their land. Disgusted with her family, she ran away from her home. She took nothing but the clothes on her back. Even then she felt the clothes were built upon slave labor. The first night in the forested acres of land surrounding her family's manor, she tripped and fell into a mud puddle. The young girl was ready to give up and live with the knowledge of her family's wrongdoings, when suddenly, a toad crawled out of the mud. It communed with her, saying it would become her familiar. It promised her the strength to carry on and leave her family. Desperate, the girl agreed. Arcane power flowed from the toad into Elodia. She felt it course throughout her body, changing her beautiful blonde locks into a flowing pitch black mane. With her newly acquired powers, Elodia Bloom became Felicity Raveborn. With her new name, the witch looked to her familiar for guidance and said "Which way to the nearest town? I have shopping to do." Ever since she took up her new name, Felicity has been charming her way from city to city, selling her services and using her looks to get by. She finally settled down in Haven, the city of equality and opportunity. She hopes to take it by storm and open up her own shop: Felicity's Fancies. Personality Felicity doesn't walk. She struts. Felicity knows she's attractive and knows to flaunt her good looks. After all, they've brought her this far. She does not care about her attire because all of her clothes were made by her for her and that gives her a strong sense of independence. Although some call her a wench, she takes it as a compliment because it means people think she is beautiful, at least in her mind it means she's beautiful. Since her looks carried her so far, Felicity always tries to maintain her attractiveness and becomes offended if people do not perceive her as such. Her vanity often leads to paranoia about her looks and hinders her abilities until she can sleep off the embarrassment, rage, or pain. Her vanity stems from her life as the daughter of a nobleman. She was useless if she could not attract a suitor. So, she focused more on her looks than increasing her knowledge in the arcane arts. Her noble upbringing persisted into her adulthood. When Felicity sees something she desires, she immediately insists she has it. People often think of her as greedy and self-centered. When she doesn't get her way, she will profusely complain in an attempt to get her way, or charm her way to her desires. Little does she know, charming her way into people's hearts is almost the same as the indentured servitude her parents imparted on others. In combat, Felicity tires of fighting very quickly. She especially hate it if her spells, hexes, and plans fail her. She becomes frustrated and starts acting recklessly afterwards. Although she despises combat, she sees adventuring as a good way to make coin. So, she'll continue adventuring until she can finally afford her dream. Friends Sy'lenna: Sy'lenna and Felicity had a brief meeting when she first arrived in Haven. She felt the sea elf was a woman cut from the same cloth. Their kindred relationship inspired Felicity to join the Twin Dragons. Although, she did leave the the guild not long after. She felt the guild did not meet her needs. Rexus: Felicity saw the late Rexus as a potential love interest. The two spent a lot of time together and she started to develop feelings for him, but then he betrayed her trust. Although she'll always have a small place in her heart for Rexus, she cannot forgive him for wasting valuable items the way he did. Enemies Varstivus: Varstivus is rude to Felicity. He always comments on her incompetence as a witch since she focused more on her appearance. So she bears a small chip on her shoulder whenever she interacts with Varstivus. Dreams Felicity wants to open up Felicity's Fancies: her own tailor shop. She wishes to achieve wealth by her own hands and become a wealthy merchant. Death Felicity overestimated her luck and jumped into an illusion pit created by an entity known as Wolf. A large spike skewered her body. Category:Fallen Characters Category:Andrew (Kit)